


The Team Of Our Youth

by yoldyzzz



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals, and we love it, their relationship is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoldyzzz/pseuds/yoldyzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme prompt:<br/><i>Considering this ridiculous video that went up just now:</i><br/><i>paulmartinamericanhero.tumblr.com/post/96201342998/geno-and-ovie-are-having-a-great-time-together</i><br/><i>I really want the fic where Ovi draping himself all over Geno leads to him getting kinda handsy in the cab leads to tipsy makeouts in Ovi's hotel room leads to super hot sex they haven't had since they were teenagers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Team Of Our Youth

**Author's Note:**

> A little research some guy did on the song they are singing in the vid:  
> http://www.russianmachineneverbreaks.com/2014/09/01/what-is-that-weird-song-alex-ovechkin-and-evgeni-malkin-are-singing-so-poorly/  
> Ovi chose quite a meaningful piece to film.

Alex couldn't remember the last time he had seen Geno this relaxed, it seemed to be like ages. Even after the win in Minsk Malkin still looked as if he wasn't certain whether he had the right to be happy.

But this time it was all different - Geno sat near him smiling and joyous, Alex just wanted to snuggle him in his arms. And he wasn't shy to do so. Being shy wasn't Alex's style in general, and right there it was a must.

Geno didn't mind. They sang a couple of songs in karaoke and Alex shot them for instagram like this, singing with their arms around each other, careless. Let everyone know. Let'em choke on that imaginary conflict.

Then they drank a little bit more. Alex decided Geno totally didn't need his baseball cap there, so he just took it off and nuzzled the thick dark hair.

"Iluvyousomuch." He muttered into spiky half-curls on Geno's nape. No one could hear him in the noisy club, of course. But he wouldn't really mind to be heard.

Malkin rubbed Ovi's neck with his ear like a pettable cat.

And they drank a little more. Then someone told an extremely funny joke about soccer players in hockey and Geno laughed so hard he spilled his beer on him. Alex insisted Geno should take the t-shirt off, but Geno didn't buy into that and went to wash up to the bathroom.

Alex followed him as if they were tied with a cord. He just stood there and watched Geno bent down to the sink. To put it more precisely, he mainly eyed that impressive bum. He was kind of thankful that the sink was designed so low, hardly three feet from the floor.

Ovi completely forgot about the mirror in front of them.

"If you need, here are several more taps and all of them function." Malkin prompted. Perhaps he thought Alex was just drunk-dumb at the moment.

"That's not what I wanted." Alex answered before he actually thought.

Geno straightened and, still standing with his back to Ovi, looked him in the eyes through the mirror.

"Does old warrior recall the days of his youth?"

They both knew perfectly well what that meant.

"He does."

"Like hell this youth can ever be forgotten." Geno smirked.

Wet t-shirt stuck to his torso. Ovi watched (well, in fact he stared) and was wondering how he managed to stay away from Malkin for nine damned years. There was an attraction he had never actually lost.

 

*

They returned to the table and drank a little bit more. A little and a lot are relative notions anyway, Ovi thought.

In the cab they sang encore for the driver even though he hadn't asked them to; Ovi couldn't help hugging Geno, and Geno just laughed and kept inventing freaky names for their possible boys band. Alex wasn't sure whether he was drunk on alcohol or on that delicious overindulgence.

 

*

Still laughing, they got to the hotel room — "Is it mine or yours? Oh, screw it!" — and Alex shut the door and quickly checked the window to be blinded, then shoved Geno against the wall.

"The t-shirt's dirty, gotta take it off." Malkin smiled archly.

"Gotta take everything off. Your mind is dirty, not your clothes." Alex teased.

They kissed with passion, hot and cocky. Geno shamelessly put his tongue at the gap in Ovi's teeth, and Ovechkin found it weirdly kinky - Geno was surely aware whom he was kissing.

Alex unzipped Geno's jeans and impatiently dived both hands into Malkin's underwear grabbing those enormous buttocks with utter delight. He couldn't even fit them into his palms.

"What an ass, oh my fucking God, none of my lovers ever had such."

"Breaking news: not everyone's body is as perfect as yours." Malkin snapped.

"You don't like yourself? Stupid."

"Why should I like myself if I have you to like me?"

No person Alex knew could ever stand close to Evgeni Malkin's ability to give the least expected answers.

"You better get your mouth busy with my dick."

"You wish, yeah"

Geno attacked Ovi's mouth with an aggressive sloppy kiss and palmed his dick. Last thoughts fled from Ovechkin's head. He bit Geno's lower lip, received a bite in return and began thrusting into his hand just like he did then they were horny teenagers.

Geno took his own cock out and began jerking them off together. Ovi found some masochistic pleasure in that being done without any lube. He breathed heavily against Malkin's shoulder and tried to keep from saying out loud all the affectionate nonsense boiling in his head at the moment.

"Davai, davai—" Geno whispered as he kept stroking their dicks pressed together with his huge palm.

There was nothing romantic, but still it was naughty and hot as hell. All of a sudden Alex felt like confessing something shameful.

"D'you remember there was a movie back then, _Alexander_? About the emperor? I went to it four fucking times. I loved watching and dreaming of my own future power and fame and fortune."

"Of course you did." Geno snorted.

"And I thought then, you could be my Hephaestion."

"Oh. What an honor."

"Yeah, I have bad taste in men."

Malkin made a hilarious okay-face.

"If there's someone behind the door now, we're fucked up."

"No, he'll just fuckin' die of envy."

Somehow Geno managed to make them come at the same time.

 

They slipped down the wall all messy and trying to catch their breath.

"Well at least now we lasted longer than two minutes."

Malkin laughed. He was the cutest when he laughed. Sometimes it even seemed to Alex he's in love.


End file.
